Various forms of reclining chairs and sofas have been heretofore designed. Some of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,691, 1,903,918, 2,377,649, 2,602,169, 2,985,893, 3,317,929 and 3,435,468.
However, some of these previously known devices include structure enabling only one reclined position of the reclining chair or couch construction to be achieved. Other previously known constructions include detent structures whereby two different inclined positions may be achieved. Still further, some previously known structures are not capable of being transformed from upright chair or couch defining positions to reclining positions without the user of the chair or couch having to vacate the construction in order to shift the chair or couch construction between different positions thereof.